


Koopalings: Castle Walls

by ricklepick



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Closeted Character, Consensual Underage Sex, Double Anal Penetration, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Gay, Group Sex, I hope that part was pretty clear, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Neck Kissing, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Prostitution, Pseudo-Incest, Public Blow Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28449324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricklepick/pseuds/ricklepick
Summary: WARNING this fix is very explicit and deals with topics like incest (adopted) and underage characters. Some chapters more heavily than others. Not advised for younger audiences. Don’t like don’t read.
Relationships: Iggy Koopa/Lemmy Koopa, Iggy Koopa/Roy Koopa, Koopa | Bowser/Ludwig von Koopa, Larry Koopa/Iggy Koopa, Larry Koopa/Lemmy Koopa, Larry Koopa/Ludwig von Koopa, Larry Koopa/Roy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa/Iggy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa/Mario, Ludwig von Koopa/Roy Koopa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> before you bash me about this, just a reminder that YOU clicked on this. This is a safe space. Not to mention this is a WORK OF FICTION. 100% NON CANON. OK cool thnx enjoy

“There goes that Ludwig Von Koopa.” stated a red-shelled koopa. The Koopaling could be seen a bit farther down the path, out for a walk perhaps.

A green-shelled koopa piped up from beside him and a Toad. “Oh I’ve heard of him. He’s one of the Koopalings, yeah?”

“Yeah, I think so,” the red one answered. “Can’t imagine all of em share a mom though. They’re a wild group.”

The Toad watched the Koopaling intently. It wasn’t everyday he was in enemy territory. Just by looking at him, he could tell he was a bit taller than the koopas he was with. He was broad-shouldered, and wild blue hair stuck up from his head in random curls. Only a single fang was visible from his closed mouth, yet he wore it well. It was hard to describe, but there was something so easy-on-the-eyes about him. Maybe it was that smile. The Toad wasn’t so much into men, but he could see the appeal. He jumped when his thoughts were interrupted and the conversation took a sharp detour.

“That kid gives the best head in all of the Darklands,” said the Red koopa casually.

The green one continued conversing like it was nothing. “Really? Even with that fang?”

Red turned a goofy look on his face. “Ooooh yeah. It’s more of a turn-on than you think.”

The Toad let out a snort. “Oh you'd know.” They had to be kidding around, right? The koopa gave him a wink. “Oh… you… do know.” 

Green shrugged from beside him. “I’m not surprised. I heard he’s so good, he seduced one of the Mario Brothers.”

The Toad gasped. The fuck?? No way! “Which one?” he asked him, looking back at the Koopaling.

“That Mario I think,” Red told him. “The real deal. I mean, who would’ve thought? The princess still has yet to hear about it.”

Green shook his head. “Man, imagine what a fella’d do with that info if it fell into the wrong hands, eh?”

“We shouldn’t say anything though,” Red urged. “For Ludwig’s sake. I think prostitution’s illegal in most places.” 

As the other two koopas continued to gossip, the Toad’s mind began to wander. It sure was strange to think of high and mighty Ludwig as promiscuous. According to the Toad’s koopa friends at least, he seemed to get around. In general, the Koopalings were quite popular within the kingdom, being in direct contact with the king himself and all. But not… popular like that. Or maybe they were, but he had yet to hear of it. As far as he knew, Ludwig was the oldest of seven. Barely old enough for promiscuity too, it seemed. But why turn to such a profession? He was a ‘castle koopa’ after all, certainly money wasn’t an issue. Then again, one could never have too much money.

The Toad thought again. It sure had been a while, and he had yet to get back into The Game, so-to-speak. He had the money for a session, whatever Ludwig would charge. Maybe a little one-night-stand could ignite something… inspiration maybe.

~

The Toad had caught up with Ludwig on his walk. He’d struck up a conversation, and it had gotten dark soon after. Now, he found himself snuck into the very castle of the Mushroom Kingdom’s long-time enemy, in the dimly-lit bedroom of Ludwig Von Koopa. 

The koopa in question sat on the edge of his bed, running a hairbrush through his thick blue waves of hair. “Have you ever been with a koopa?” he asked politely.

“Erm, no,” the Toad answered nervously. It was nerve-wracking enough to be caught in the vicinity of the Darklands, let alone the literal castle of King Koopa himself. Not to mention he couldn’t remember the last time he got laid. What if this was all some ploy? A trap? One look at him from a koopa guard, and he’d be sent to prison for even being here. And Ludwig could easily turn the tables on him to say what was going on was non-consensual, the possibilities were endless… 

“That’s alright. Let’s see what we’re working with, if that’s okay with you,” Sitting up from his spot on the bed, he ushered the Toad backwards against a pillow. The Toad nodded and laid back where he was told. He had to be over thinking this, right? Surely Ludwig’s done this before. Otherwise he would’ve already been turned in, right? “You’re a big one,” the Koopa’s voice halted his thoughts. He twitched with anticipation as the Koopaling palmed around his pants, slowly revealing his sprung third-leg. The Toad practically melted in his grasp, trying to hold back his hips from bucking. Man, it had been so long… 

He watched Ludwig’s reaction carefully, trying to read him. The Koopaling licked his lips, seeming a bit more enthusiastic than before. His eyes moved to meet his. “Did you have any special requests before I start?” The Toad gulped, feeling himself stiffen in his grasp. His palm was surprisingly warm for a cold-blooded creature. He found himself shaking his head. Ludwig grinned slyly. “You just sit back and enjoy the show then.”

~

The Toad was long gone. Ludwig flipped through the stack of paper in his grasp. 350 dollars. He’d earned more than the wage of a typical 9-5 shift, all for less than two hours.

He checked his phone for the time. A few unread messages littered his notifications. Lewd images from Mario, that pesky plumber Bowser hated. Ludwig had let him hit it _once_ , and now he wouldn’t leave him alone! He sighed and rolled his eyes, stretching as he made his way to the bathroom with a mirror.

He locked the door and looked himself over. It was a good thing Koopas could control when their dicks were around, so to speak, or else he’d have to take off his shell every time he needed to accomplish something like this. Or to take a piss, for that matter. He posed for a few lazy pics, sending them off without a second thought. Unsurprisingly, a message from Mario almost immediately, but Ludwig didn’t dare open his texts out of spite. If he wanted more, it’d cost him. Setting his phone down, he decided he’d get some sleep. As much as he loved sex work, it could be draining.

Back in his room, he could still feel the Toad’s scent lingering. Not necessarily a bad thing, but a change of sheets wouldn’t hurt. He couldn’t risk it. Only one other person knew about this job of his, and that had been accidental. Never in a thousand years would he willingly reveal to his family what he did in his ‘free time’. He flopped onto his bed, falling asleep instantly.

~

Yawning, Ludwig turned to his nightstand, reaching for his phone to check the time again. It seemed a lot later than usual, he never slept this good unless…

He froze. Holy shit, where was his phone. He literally used it as an alarm every morning, unable to stand the harsh noises a real alarm clock made. He’d be damned if one of his siblings had taken it while he was asleep. Wait a minute, he’d left it in the bathroom! It had to be there still, there’s no way… 

_“Ludwig Von Koopa, get in here this instant!”_

Oh, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

_“Ludwig Von Koopa, get in here this instant!”_

Ludwig jumped at the call of his name. Bowser never said his full name unless it was bad. 

He sat on the edge of his bed, leaning forwards and rubbing his eyes. He wondered what time it was, but lo and behold, it wasn’t here. Oh whatever. He’d look for the stupid thing later. Right now, the king was mad about something.

He traced Bowser’s voice to the main room. Iggy stood loitering near the bookcase that made up the barrier between the room and the walkway. “What’s up with him?”

“I have no idea” was his answer.

“You sure? You look worried about something.”

“I am not. Go away,” Ludwig whisper-yelled.

Iggy gave him a smirk. “I think I’ll stick around.”

Ludwig showed him his teeth, flipping the bird before walking in to meet Bowser. There was no reasoning with him. Not that it mattered, since Iggy knew of everything that went down in the castle. It was challenging to have another brainiac around, a nosy one at that. He just hoped the other Koopalings were out and about on missions.

Bowser motioned for Ludwig to take a seat on the couch. “You have anything you wanna tell me?”

What was this, some kinda trick question? He had to play it safe. “Nothing I can think of. What’s going on?”

He couldn’t admit to anything just yet, he’d essentially be ratting himself out. What if this wasn’t even related to what he’d been worried about at all? Maybe this was about last weekend, when he’d taken the Flame Flyer (Bowser’s beloved car) for a spin without asking. Surely Wendy or Lemmy or someone had ratted him out by now.

“Well, I’ve got something I’d like to discuss,” Bowser then proceeded to place an object on the table.

Ludwig sighed. It was his cell phone.

The screen was illuminated. He squinted his eyes to see the screen better. Oh, this was going to get bad. He’d opened the messages app.

“Ludwig. It’s one thing to have sexual relationships with people. Nothing’s wrong with a casual hookup every now and then, I mean, how do you think Jr. was born?” Ludwig cringed at that thought. As much as he disliked the little guy… he felt a little sympathy for his unplanned adoptive brother. Bowser continued. “But what you’re doing? It’s on a whole different level!!” His temper escalated rapidly. “Selling yourself to _troops_ like this, both the Koopa and Mushroom Kingdom troops, that’s insane! And I mean, seriously?? Mario!? Out of everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom, it had to be our sworn enemy?

Ludwig hated the reminder. He was angrier at himself now. That Mario situation was his own fault, he’d tempted him first. “You know what? I may not have my own fancy castle like you, but I'm not some little kid, you know that?”

Bowser looked baffled. “Great Koopa, Ludwig, I know that. But you’re a _prince!_ One day you’ll be the king of this castle, you understand?”

“So you agree I am mature,” he countered.

“Maturity is not selling yourself to everyone you meet on the street!! Especially not-“

“I don’t advertise it, they come to me!” he snarled.

Ludwig practically fainted when he noticed more movement behind the bookcase. Looking past Bowser, he could make out the spiked shells of a few others who had joined.

He wasn’t worried about Iggy at all, no. But how much had the others heard?

Frantically, Ludwig interrupted Bowser’s still going lecture. “Can we settle this somewhere else? Away from…?” He pointed a claw towards the doorway.

Bowser turned around, suddenly pissed even more. “You numb-skulls, get outta here!!!” Quickly the crowd of siblings dispersed from the bookcase. Bowser looked back at Ludwig, whose face was covered by his hands. The king sighed. “Let’s… go somewhere more private.”

-

As soon as the door was closed shut, he turned to face the eldest, who’d sat on the King’s bed as an act of defiance. Even Bowser Junior wasn’t aloud on any of Bowser’s things. Bowser looked at Ludwig, who’s expression had more of an annoyed look than embarrassment. He realized he should’ve kept his voice down a bit more. “I didn’t mean to put you out like that in the open.”

Ludwig didn’t look at him still, instead absent mindedly tracing his fingers along the designs of Bowser’s bedspread. The king still wanted to get something out of him. “Just…” 

“Fine, I'll tell you,” the Koopaling lashed suddenly. “I can't always rely on you to be there for my every need. It’s not right to take advantage of your family’s wealth just because I live in this castle too. Unlike some royal born prince who must not be named, I can provide for myself.”

Ludwig became more defensive suddenly, almost as if he had to justify himself. “I like what I do,” he snapped. “And I might as well get paid to do something I love. I’ve been killing two birds with one stone for a very long time. At least until today.” his voice began to tighten. “I make once stupid mistake, and suddenly everything I’ve tried to keep hidden from people like you…” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

The king folded his arms at a loss for words. His family’s wealth? An unnamed prince? It had to be Jr. he was referring to. “I’m the king, in case you’ve forgotten. I was going to find out eventually,” he began to lessen what was about to be a seriously stern continuation of his talk back in the main room. There were so many things that could go wrong. People could be nasty out there, someone could take advantage of him, he could get hurt… “You were always so mature. I’d never doubted that…. but you’re barely 17, Luds,” he knew Ludwig could fend for himself. He was strong, he was smart. He was anything but helpless.

Bowser was upset, but it hurt to keep talking to him like this. He’d never seen Ludwig von Koopa sob in front of anyone. Dragging on this talk wouldn’t get either of them anywhere. He decided he’d listen to the Koopaling, and leaning back, he cleared his mind.

It was as if he were talking to a stranger. A new Ludwig von Koopa, a soldier of his who had a life outside of the castle. “How long has this been going on?”

Ludwig seemed less tense, seeing as Bowser wasn’t going to berate him anymore. “Four years,” was the answer he gave.

This had been going on for four years?? How in the world had he not had a clue? Of all the Koopalings, the first he’d honestly suspected to do anything of this sort was Roy. Roy always had a tendency to go against the grain. But then again, so did Ludwig.

“How did this all start? You said half of it was to prove something, what was the other reason?”

Ludwig shrugged, eyeing him. Perhaps he was looking for a reaction. “I was just needy, I guess.” Needy? Wow, Bowser thought. As long as they were being upfront. Ludwig spoke before he could say anything. “Wait, if you saw everything, you don’t mean… you went through my chats…” but not only his messages, but also the ones he sent pictures of himself in.

“I did…” Bowser looked away. He looked squeamish. He’d almost forgotten Ludwig _knew_ he’d looked him over before. For how long? That part he’d never know. Maybe he shouldn’t have dug so far into the Koopaling’s phone. He felt a different kind of guilty, now that he’d seen everything.

Ludwig turned bright red. “Oh no,” he wiped his eyes, “I’m so sorry you had to see any of that,”

Bowser shook his head though. “You’ve done enough apologizing today. I have to say, I was unprepared for what I was faced with but, those images were extremely… let’s just say I see now why someone would pay for a thing like that.”

“O-oh. Well,.. thank you.” Did he really just… compliment him like that? 

“Heh,” Bowser laughed slightly. “Look Ludwig,” began his speech again, trying to reach a point. A point of understanding… and as strange as this new revelation about the seemingly innocent Koopaling was… acceptance. “I understand where you’re coming from. And I know you’re a responsible enough koopa to…….”

But on the other side, Ludwig couldn’t have cared less about his lecture anymore. His words were blurs. Instead he focused on a different, more physical aspect of the king. The king had seen his pictures, it was only fair Ludwig looked him over too.

He grew red and hot upon seeing the size of Bowser’s tail swinging to and fro as he paced the room talking. He had learned to ‘gauge the package’, so to speak, of a koopa based on his tail size. And right now, Bowser’s tail was anything but on the small side.

Bowser ceased his talking to rip Ludwig from his thoughts. “What’s going on with your legs?”

Ludwig looked down, almost forgetting where he even was at the moment. He silently thanked the koopas above that his subconscious mind had shifted his legs the second his boner was exposed. “I’m sorry… it's just a cramp. You can keep talking though.”

Bowser gave him a look. He sighed. “Nah, I don’t wanna yap your ears off with stuff you already know,” he laid atop his bed next to cross-legged Ludwig. “I just get worried is all. Alright?

Ludwig nodded, looking away. He could feel the king’s eyes on him, but he didn’t say anything.

“Can I ask you something?”

He looked back. “Anything.”

“Do you and the other koopalings think of me as your father?”

Ludwig could read the signs now. Maybe it was his stupid body upon seeing Bowser’s tail, but he could almost feel what was coming next. “I like to think that we’re housemates, but in a different way,” he repositioned himself to sit on his knees, leaning closer to the king. “I mean, you’re our boss, and we have to follow you. Me and the other Koopalings do, I mean.”

“What about me and you?”

“We’re close.”

“Close? Is that so,” Lifting Ludwig’s chin to look at him, he ran a thumb over his bottom lip. “You’re too good,” he laughed. “Heh, bet you’d never fuck with an old koopa like me, huh?”

Ludwig was taken aback at his suddenly coarse suggestion. It looked like someone was feeling more comfortable. They were alone now, too. They had Bowser’s room all to themselves. “Oh, don’t say that about yourself… you should have seen some of the koopas that paid me.”

Bowser seemed to relax a little. Or maybe it was relief. “In that case…” Ludwig let out a gasp as Bowser placed a hand behind the koopaling’s back and guided him atop his midsection. He felt up Ludwig’s body, and his clawed hands settled just above his hips. “Don’t fool around with the troops anymore- and especially that Mario, alright? Anything you need, I’ll give it to you. Just ask”. Near the top of the base of Bowser’s tail, he could feel his dick from below, almost pulsating from the constraints of his slit. 

The king pulled him down and pressed his lips to the Koopaling’s. Ludwig had expected the kiss to be some sort of tonguey, toothy wrestling match, but the king was surprisingly soft with him. Bowser parted their kiss, letting Ludwig take off his shell to lie against the bedsheets. He hovered over the Koopaling, focusing his attention on Ludwig’s neck. He bit down slightly on a sensitive spot, earning a soft moan from him.

Ludwig arched his back, panting like a dog as his dick exposed itself, showing off his arousal out of Bowser’s very manipulation.

Bowser looked him over. His own dick had made its way out as well upon admiring the horny mess under him. The Koopaling moaned louder as Bowser’s dick, now at full-length, brushed the outside of his slit. “So, my pictures,” he breathed, “you like what you see?”

Bowser grinned as if he’d already prepared an answer. “Yeah. That pretty dagger of yours. I need a taste.” Bowser licked his lips as he went down on the Koopaling. Moaning, Ludwig ran his fingers through the king’s red hair as he sucked him off with great enthusiasm. “How long have you been waiting to do this?” he managed to get out.

Bowser paused for a breath, looking up at Ludwig. “Long enough.” He reached down to tease and stroke the Koopaling’s hard on, then sought underneath it to finger him. Ludwig tensed as the king slipped a finger into his slit with ease. “You’re wetter than I thought.” Shivers shot up Ludwig’s spine as another finger followed the first.

His fingers began to hit a sensitive spot. “Right there,” Ludwig moaned suddenly. But then he remembered that Bowser had a 10 inch dick right in front of him, and it was about to get even better. “Wait,” he stopped the king before he could get too far ahead, sitting up a bit, “let’s go all the way.”

Bowser looked hopeful, but made sure he was down. “I can keep going if you need more time, are you sure?”

Ludwig nodded, glancing to the king’s fully exposed cock. He gave him a sly smile. “You poor thing, you must be aching.” Before he could answer, Bowser gasped with pleasure as Ludwig bent down to deepthroat him quickly in place of lubricant. Finally he positioned himself face down on the bed, gripping the sheets as Bowser traced his slit with a finger.

He fought back tears as Bowser inserted himself partially into the tight fit. This was not a first time deal for Ludwig. But with someone sporting the same dimensions as the king, it was. Bowser wasn’t too eager to rip the Koopaling in half either, so he started off slow. 

He barely got an apology out to Ludwig before it was too late. Only half way in, he began to need more. With a swift shove, he was all the way in, with a small cry from Ludwig.

Bowser moved with long, broad strokes, hitting that same spot of sensitivity every time. Ludwig groaned and shut his legs slightly to preserve the feeling as the king continued to go to town.

It wasn’t all that long before Bowser’s thrusts became needier. He pulled the Koopaling’s hips tighter against his own, picking up the pace. With one last thrust he slammed himself forwards, riding out his amazing orgasm inside the tight Koopaling. Ludwig held back his moans as he felt Bowser’s seed coarse through him. He followed shortly after, spilling all over the king’s sheets.

“That was amazing,” Ludwig breathed.

“I haven’t felt that good in years,” the king said aloud. He turned to Ludwig, who looked next to passed out. “This,” Bowser motioned between himself and the Koopaling “stays secret.”

“Of course.”

~

Ludwig sat up after a little bit, yawning and stretching. As he got up to retrieve his shell, he felt his bones ache for the first time in a very long time. “The others were watching me,” he said to Bowser. “They might wonder why I’ve been gone for so long.”

“Probably. Wait, before you go,” Ludwig turned to face him before opening the door. “Just let me know if I ever become too much, okay? I don't wanna force you to do anything you don't wanna.”

Ludwig smiled and gave him a weak thumbs up before walking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that turtle bodies only have one hole so I wrote them kind of turtle like, kind of mammal like. In lieu of mammal balls, they have an extra slit so there can be penetration. Cuz I think penetration’s hot. You’re welcome


	3. Chapter 3

_“Ludwig Von Koopa, get in here this instant!”_

Roy awoke from his nap to the sound of an angry Bowser shouting from down the hall. He watched the crack of his door as a shadow trudged past, towards the voice.

After the shadow had gone, he opened the door slowly and made his way towards the main room.

“You have anything you wanna tell me?” He heard the king say. Whatever Ludwig did, it sounded pretty serious.

He arrived at the scene, only to find his nerd-of-a-brother spying on them himself. “What’s it this time?” Roy sauntered over to where Iggy observed them through the double-sided bookcase, hidden from view.

“Shhh,” Iggy snapped, “I’m tryna listen.”

Roy watched through the books as Ludwig sat himself on the couch, looking rather bored. “Can you at least fill me in?”

“You wouldn’t know it from looking at him, but he’s in deep right now. Bowser found out about his… situation.”

Roy squinted through his shades. “The hell you mean, ‘situation’? Don’t be vague.”

“Huh? I thought you knew.”

Roy turned to face Iggy. “I don’t, but now you gotta tell me.”

Iggy knew he’d said too much already, and he was pretty horrible at lying. Ludwig never got in trouble with the boss daily like the rest of them. If Roy’s emotions were anything as scattered as Iggy’s, this would be something he’d dwell on for a while. But, he’d save that personal development for later. Iggy sighed. “I’m not supposed to tell anyone, and I mean _anyone_. This is sensitive stuff, alright?” Roy nodded, leaning in.

Iggy relayed to him all that he knew. In short, Ludwig was pretty well known for dropping to his knees. He’d do it for just about anyone, long as they paid accordingly. Iggy was absolutely the castle snoop, if just after Larry. Iggy knew everything that went on, but even this seemed like a stretch. Upon learning things he hadn’t known before about his brother, he had a hard time processing everything. “How do you _know_ all of this? Are you messing with me?”

“It’s true! He told me everything himself!”

“Why would he tell _you_ all of this?” he tested. “ _You_ , of all koopas.”

Iggy seemed confident now. “He really had no choice. This one night he got suuuper drunk and sent me a nude. He apologized and kinda told me everything.” 

“Was he big?” Roy asked absent-mindedly. After the words left his mouth, he realized how messed up that must’ve sounded, asking about his own brother like that. What would it matter?

But instead of being weirded out, Iggy just grinned. “Bigger than I would have expected.”

As the two continued to tune in, they hadn’t noticed a third Koopaling appear behind them. “What’re you guys doing?”

Iggy turned to silence their younger brother. Larry nodded, silently joining them in their eavesdropping mission. Unfortunately, his timing had been horrible. The trio jumped as they were suddenly met with the king’s gaze burning through the bookcase. “You numb-skulls, get outta here!!!” he roared. Quickly they made a run for it and relocated at the castle entrance.

Iggy was the first to speak after their mad dash. “Dang it, we missed the whole thing!”

Larry shrugged. “Eh, it was probably something dumb, like when he took the car without asking.”

Iggy and Roy gave each other a look. Oh, to be simple-minded Larry. Roy nodded. “Yeah, probably that.”

Larry turned to Iggy. “I wanna go find Lemmy. Come with?”

“I’m in. Roy?”

“Ehh, have fun. I pulled an all-nighter and I need a nap.” He totally hadn’t been taking one already before he’d been spying on Ludwig with these two.

“Suit yourself.”

He watched as Iggy and Larry made their way out the entrance, and he cautiously made his way back toward the main room. He had returned, only to find Ludwig and Bowser’s conversation had relocated as well. 

There were a copious amount of rooms scattered about the castle, he’d never find where they had gone.

After checking the kitchen and nearby rooms, he ventured down towards the end of the castle hall. Perhaps they were in Bowser’s room? There was a good chance, with the door being closed and all.

Roy quickly learned that Bowser’s door was locked when he tried to jiggle the knob. They had to be inside. He pressed the side of his face up to the door, hoping to catch even just a little bit of their conversation. He had to know more. Alas, he was faced with silence. Whether they were in there or not, he’d never actually know. The room could be empty for all he knew, locked simply for security reasons. Curse these soundproof castle doors.

As he walked back towards his room, he began to re-digest this newfound information; while Iggy had been distracted with Larry, Roy had heard a little bit more than them. How _did_ Ludwig keep such a secret from him for so long? If it hadn’t been for Iggy or the bit he’d heard from Bowser, he would’ve never guessed his own brother was like that. Not in a million years. And how was Mario, of all people, able to score a turn with him? Why was that such a concept?

He passed the main room, catching out of the corner of his eye a faint glow in the now empty space. Ludwig’s phone… it was still on.

He looked around for anyone nearby. Iggy and Larry had gone to find Lemmy. Lemmy could always be found alongside Bowser Jr. as well. Morton and Wendy were out on missions, as far as he knew. That left only him and Ludwig of the Koopalings, and Ludwig was in trouble with Bowser, who also wasn’t currently here.

Taking the unlocked phone, he sat down and began to go through it. His messages were littered with texts from koopas and toads he’d never heard his brother mention before. Needy messages along with virtual cash had been sent to Ludwig’s inbox. At this point, not a single doubt clouded his mind about Iggy’s story. He scrolled down enough to see that Mario’s texts were among the numerous others. Both he and the human had exchanged pictures online with each other, but Roy wasn’t here for Mario. He felt something different as he looked over Ludwig’s body. Something about him doing this just seemed so… unnatural. Roy wasn’t complaining.

Picture after picture, Roy absorbed them all. Take that as you will, but he hadn’t realized how much time had passed since he’d been standing here, violating what little privacy Ludwig had left. He set the phone down on the coffee table where he'd found it.

Just in time too, since heavy footsteps could be heard down the hall.

Roy pretended to search for a book as Ludwig came into view. He looked slumped over, he looked tired. Roy called out to him. “Is he finally done yapping at you?”

He groaned, retrieving his phone off the table. “I’m sorry. I don’t know how much you heard.”

“Not much,” Roy lied casually. “Iggy kept talking in my ear. Next thing I knew, Bowser was tellin’ us to scram.”

Ludwig let out a laugh. “Sounds about Iggy.”

“So…” Roy scratched the back of his head, trying to come up with the words. He wanted to hear Ludwig’s side of the story. Maybe he’d tell him what he’d told Iggy. Surely he trusted him. “What was he even mad about anyways?”

Ludwig gave an exaggerated shrug. “The one night I leave my phone _unattended_ , he just-so-happens to see all my messages and that some people had sent me cash.”

Roy grew silently frustrated as the Koopaling lied right to his face. It was a good cover story, and he probably would’ve believed it if he didn’t know the truth. “Money? What for?”

Ludwig looked away. “Er… indecent pictures.”

That… was more on the right track. “Woah… what’d he say about that?”

Ludwig clicked his tongue nonchalantly. “He basically just told me instead of doing that, I should just ask him for cash instead.”

“That’s all?”

“Yeah. I thought he’d be more mad.” Ludwig looked embarrassed. “You probably think I’m gross for doing any of this.”

Unbeknownst to Ludwig, that wasn’t the case at all. “It’s whatever, Ludi. Gotta chase the bag somehow, right?” Roy tried offering a joke to lighten the mood. The less-than-cheery koopa gave a pained smile, which quickly faded. He looked absolutely worn out, Bowser must’ve really let him have it.

“Heh, don’t remind me. If you need me, I’ll be in my room feeling sorry for myself.”

Roy sighed, a bit disappointed he didn’t get more out of the Koopaling. He wished he’d tell him what Iggy knew too. “Same here.” He watched as Ludwig walked down the hall towards his room. Realizing it must’ve been weird to try and pry this information from his brother, he made off towards his own room. Once inside, he shut the door and sat on the edge of his bed. His head was spinning. He just… couldn’t take his mind off this thing.

Roy and Ludwig had always been polar opposites. Ludwig was skilled in the art of magic, Roy didn’t bother using his wand much anymore. Ludwig preferred to think things through, while Roy preferred to be a man of action.

Roy knew he could be difficult sometimes. It’s why he had always thought Ludwig would be the first one to settle down out of all of them, since the blue-haired Koopaling always had some sort of balance going on in his life. Not in a _million_ years would he have guessed his brother had a wild side. It explained a lot though, his lax attitude at times, his constant sneaking out, his sore knees… he complained about his knees sometimes, and Roy always used to wonder why. And the worst part was… he couldn’t keep his mind away, now that he knew the truth.

He had so many questions, how did it start? Why? How long had this been going on for? What was this feeling?

He was… drawn.

He gripped the edges of the bed. Looking down at his feet, he noticed his dick had become fully exposed.

Clearly he was aroused, but for such a wrong reason.

Instinctively he looked to his door. It had been left unlocked, but he didn’t bother getting up to fix it. He imagined what would happen if Ludwig were to walk in this very moment. Would he be surprised? Pushed away? Dare he say… into it? Didn’t seem far off, when he thought back to the explicit messages he’d been sending.

Just… the thought of Ludwig even having anything to do with sex made him stiff. He would’ve bet anything that Ludwig would stay a virgin forever. But the obvious fact that he wasn’t raised more questions, like when exactly did he lose his virginity? And who to? Who would have thought the most responsible and uptight koopa of the castle would ever subject himself to such an intimate practice? 

Roy rubbed a thumb over his slit and his back arched. The thought of Ludwig’s hips grinding against his own. In between them, his raging hard-on poking up under the Koopaling.

Or better yet, he imagined pinning Ludwig down in the heat of the moment, exploring up and down his body with his tongue. And he’s at his mercy, whining and begging him for more. His hand moved sensually and slowly. It didn’t take much, his imagination alone was pure stimulation.

But then he thought back to Ludwig’s messages. 

Who knew Ludwig could talk like that to people? To pose and show off his body like that? And his customers wanted him bad, too.

He ended up busting all over his hand. He had barely touched himself, he had been so hard. He’d barely bucked his hips at all, imagining Ludwig riding him with that curvy figure of his. He felt a little guilty jacking it to his own brother. Adopted brother at that, but still... a family member.

He couldn’t remember the last time he’d ever gotten off to someone. Normally his hand would’ve done the trick eventually. But to see Ludwig’s body like that in person, what a treat that must’ve been. He could imagine it all he wanted from the pictures he’d seen of him, but it wouldn't be the same. Hell, Roy was considering paying at this point if he had to.

But he knew that would be wrong. There must’ve been a reason Ludwig was willing to please other koopas and such instead of just picking one of the main castle crew to shag, right? Blood related or not, he must believe it’s wrong, even for adopted siblings to ever have that kind of relationship.

And rightfully so— they were supposed to be a family. It’s what they’ve always been known as since the very beginning. They all referred to each other as such, anyways. For them to ever hook up had to sound outrageous.

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Iggy had two options. He could’ve either gone off with Roy, he’d go back where they were and try to hear the rest of Bowser’s wrath, or he could hang out with Larry and Lemmy, which he usually did every other day.

Iggy knew what he should’ve done, yet here he was, walking with Larry.

The sun was bright and blistering through his glasses. That was pretty annoying.

Larry began to ramble off about some nonsense about driving and why it didn’t apply to him, or something. Iggy couldn’t care to listen too hard, since there was something much more pressing on his mind at the moment.

How did Roy not think much of what happened back there? Granted he hadn’t believed him at first, but he’d been so nonchalant in the end. How could he be so… unbothered… was this something he expected from Ludwig? Is that what it was? Was he…  _ involved _ somehow? There were so many possibilities, but, he had no proof.

It had taken Iggy months to actually understand the gravity of the situation. Like, Ludwig had kept this double life hidden from him for years, and he hadn’t even known.

Iggy always knew everything. If curiosity killed the cat, then consider Iggy roadkill.

Maybe Roy was reacting how any other Koopaling would. After all it was only him and Iggy who knew now, so it was unreasonable to expect a certain reaction based on his own. Still, Iggy couldn’t help but overthink.

It had taken him so long to understand. To truly grasp and comprehend. Not because he was insensitive- he was anything but that. In fact, he couldn’t even register the feeling right. It wasn’t disgust, and it was anything but discomfort. But if this was anything he had suspected he’d felt for Ludwig from the very beginning, he could very well be in a heap of trouble.

Every time, his thoughts whirled back to those long nights working down in the lab together. Bowser would stick them with some project for his latest scheme of whatever, and they’d spend the final hours of the night together, working well into the early light of morning. Stuck down in the lab with only themselves, they turned out to be great company for each other. They didn’t always talk science and tech. Most days it was much more than that. Ludwig was one of the more reserved Koopalings as of late. There were many things he had to hide that he couldn’t risk slipping out in front of the others. But he was most talkative when he was alone with him. Maybe because Iggy was chatty. Maybe because it was only the two of them there, and he seemed to trust him just a little more than the others.

Iggy couldn’t lie to himself. He enjoyed Ludwig’s company. It was hard not to become attached. Hidden, tucked away behind his morals, he had hoped they were one in the same. But as far as he knew, things could never work between them.

It didn’t help when Ludwig was forced to open up to him like that the night his fingers had slipped, and things had skyrocketed in Iggy’s brain somehow. They’d talked it out during the project, and afterwards, they were closer than before. And suddenly, after hearing about everything, some things didn’t seem impossible.

He liked Ludwig, and Ludwig never kept him out of the loop on things. He wasn’t so irritable at night. And constantly, Ludwig reminded Iggy of how lucky he was to have someone like him around. Not that Ludwig wasn’t thankful for his other siblings, just grateful for having someone around with so much in common.

But then again, that was what they were. Siblings. Surely, that’s what Lud saw him and the other Koopalings as. It’s how they were raised to see each other ever since they were young.

Iggy knew he always tended to go overboard. Perhaps he was taking Ludwig’s easiness around him too personally.

If he went and told Ludwig anything remotely close to how he felt, he’d most likely get rejected. It would hurt for a little while. Knowing Ludwig, he’d keep his calm. He’d let him down easy, and pretend it didn’t happen to save them both the embarrassment. But things would never be the same again. 

He never told Ludwig but… he had kept what he’d sent him that night. He never planned on telling him that, either.

“Hey.” Iggy jumped when his thoughts came to a screeching halt. “Are you even listening to me?”

He looked down at Larry, who was looking rather annoyed with him. Somehow they’d gone from the inside of the castle to the grassy hillside where Lemmy could usually be found on one of his adventures. “Erm, yeah. Something about driving.”

Larry seemed slightly convinced, but not caring enough to address Iggy’s unfocused nature, continued his rant. “Right. So technically I really don’t  _ need _ my license, since we literally go karting every other weekend. I don’t know why Bowser’s making a big deal about it. Like, I’ve been driving almost as long as you guys, and you guys can drive regularly. Maybe I can apply for some excused license, maybe one that won’t make me pass a drivers test…” Iggy tried to keep up. His rationale was poor, so the Koopaling stopped listening again.

A fear of rejection. That’s what this was. They wouldn’t have what they had before, and he just couldn’t ruin his relationship with Ludwig like that. Everything they’d had would be gone, and it’d be all his fault for thinking he could go and say a thing like that. So he’d never tell him, Iggy decided. He wouldn’t be able to bear it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short chap srry yall

The bed felt emptier since Ludwig had gone, but the memories lingered. He hadn’t even realized how fast things had escalated between them. One minute they were talking. Then suddenly, the mood had changed. It was like they both knew what was going to happen was perfectly natural…

When he said he hadn’t felt that great in years, he really meant it. Suddenly after going so long without it, here he was now, it was like he was young all over again! Only this time, Ludwig wasn’t going to get pregnant, like his last mistress. It had been an accident. He still felt pretty guilty about that, but she’d assured him she was fine. As long as her identity remained a mystery and her kid grew up in a good home.

This newfound affair he had with Ludwig would be different. Of course it was wrong. But that was only half the fun. This deal wasn’t about pleasing only himself, either.

He’d loved the sounds Ludwig made as he came unapologetically at the hands of Bowser himself. It was invigorating, to say the least.

The thought of pleasing someone other than himself was so fulfilling, he wanted to make him writhe with pleasure again, to give him orgasm after orgasm, he looked so hot when he’d fingerbanged him. He wanted Ludwig to cry his name as he fucked him senseless.

He could feel the heat run up between his legs again. Feeling up his length, he was about to blow his load. He used his precum to stroke himself. He wished Ludwig were still here. It was strange, feeling so ready for a Round 2 so fast. He bit his lip, speeding up his hand movement. The way Lud had moaned as he kissed up his neck, the sweet sounds he’d made as he touched him. The way he’d reacted to his fingers, begging him for more. He’d taken his punisher like a champ. He’d never seen this side of Lud before, and he wasn’t disappointed in the slightest.

Thick streams of cum dripped down his length. He leaned back, locked in a haze. He shut his eyes, suppressing a growl. He imagined Ludwig’s warm, wet tongue passing over his huge throbbing cock, licking up every last drop of his seed as if he were starving. He released all over again.

It had been so long since he was this close to somebody. inside somebody.

He had to admit, this had been a nice turn of events, if that made any sense. He wouldn’t call it a dream come true though, only because a dream was something you, well… dreamed of. None of this had been even a thought of his until the events leading up. When he’d caught a glimpse of a different, more intimate side of the Koopaling. He’d never fantasized about this kind of relationship with _any_ of the Koopalings, never! Yet... he wouldn’t change a single thing about this one.

So wrong but so right. He had to be living _someone’s_ fantasy.


End file.
